In your arms
by Under A Bed Of Red
Summary: Basically Nick listens to a song to which shows just how much he cares about Greg who overhears it


Just a song this time that I felt worked perfectly for these guys and showed their expressions rather well if I do say so myself :L. Basically Nick listens to a song to which shows just how much he cares about Greg who overhears it FYI: Its true love :D. The song is called _**IN YOUR ARMS by STANFOUR**_ I take no credit for the lyrics or the characters

I'll keep going on  
As just another one  
With another song  
Who wants to be the only one for you

Just another guy  
Blinded by your smile  
Just a lonely heart  
Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart  
Apart

Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you

I know I'm not smart  
But still I'm trying hard  
Let me be your guard  
Protecting you, my angel, from the dark

I will not pretend  
That I'm just a friend  
My deliverance  
Will you think about me every now and then  
When I call again

Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you  
Let me dream in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you

I can't breathe  
I can't breathe  
Without you

In your arms  
Let me dream in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you

In your arms

Nick listened to the song and wished that the words would come out of his mouth, he knew them by heart and could even sing the song without hearing the tune which for some reason some people found difficult. That said the song had a special meaning to him as it exclaimed exactly how he felt and what he ultimately wanted to say to Greg Sanders. He might seem like a tough cookie and one of the out spoken members of the CSI team yet when it came to his love for Greg he would just go to pieces and he didn't know why, he had never felt or acted that way before which was how he knew that their relationship was meant to be. They had been going out for a while too but Nick just couldn't say those words that meant so much to him and Greg.

"Nice song" said a voice behind him.

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was but still the shock of the males sudden appearance caused Nick to turn around with his mouth open, he felt a hot flush in his cheeks that he could tell were getting redder. The male quickly closed his mouth as Greg grinned at him before he walked towards the radio player and pressed the repeat button which released the song back into the room which seemed to be much louder than previously. The pair listened in silence until the song had finished which seemed like hours and hours but soon enough Greg turned around and kissed the make beside him, Nick kissed him back but was now even more shocked than he had been before.

"Nick I'm the luckiest guy in the world" exclaimed the male.

"No I am" he told him holding Greg by the hips "That song I have been trying to play to you for weeks"

"I know I found it on your computer and I'm in love with it" he smiled.

The CSI member looked at Greg and laughed in relief before the male licked his face in a playful mood making Nick laugh and wipe his face with his free hand that was hanging by his side while the other still lung onto his lovers hip. Greg however let go of his lover and walked towards the door where he turned around to see Nick standing on his own where he hadn't moved a single inch. Both males frowned at each other before Greg opened his mouth to speak as he knew that Nick would remain silent.

"I'm going home and you are coming with me I have a new time" he exclaimed.

"New toy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Glitter" Greg told him with a wink as he knew that Nick loved his glitter fetish just as much as he did.

Nick rushed towards Greg and grabbed his hand before switching the lights off and charging through the doors which he shut behind him. Greg laughed as the couple charged through the corridor towards the garage both wanting to hurry up and get home so that they could continue where they had left off.


End file.
